


Heat Wave

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Nico wakes up all sweaty and tries to find a solution to cool off. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to another piece with my favorite OT3. This piece will be something that hit the West Coast: the heat wave. 
> 
> Setting will be college AU. Other than that, grab something cold and enjoy. 
> 
> "Blah" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

* * *

Nico slowly woke up to the stifling heat surrounding her. She bleary realizes that both of her girlfriends are squeezing her too tight._ 'God damn Nozi and Blondezilla are going to suffocate me.'_ Nico slowly wiggle her way out from their grasps and off the bed. Standing up, she looks down to see her tank top was soaked with sweat. _'Uggh.'_ Nico walked to the drawer and took a small towel to wipe herself down.

Nico looked at the bathroom and contemplated on showering. But she shook her head, _'Nah, I'll probably won't go back to sleep.'_ Walking to the nightstand, she picks up the phone to see the weather. Her eyes bulged, _"What the fuck? Its 75°F (24°C)?!'_ Lowering the phone, Nico thinks of a way to make this bight more tolerable. She goes back to the drawer and takes two more small towels and walked to the kitchen.

Once there, Nico dabbed a little water on them and placed them in the freezer (after cleaning the spot of course). She filled 3 glasses with water and put some ice cubes on them. After all of that is done, Nico opens the backyard door to feel how it is outside. There are some winds and the temperature is a little lower than inside the house.

'_It'll have to do.'_ Making sure the screen door is in place, Nico starts her plan. First she cleaned a part of the floor. Second, she brought out a mattress cover and some pillows. Third, she brought out a stationary fan and placed it in front of the door. Nico hears soft footsteps and turns around to see Nozomi and Eli standing there.

Nozomi was rubbing one of her eyes, "There you are Nicocchi."

Nico came over and pecked them on their cheeks. "Sorry, Did I wake you girls up?"

Eli answered her, "I think so; we heard some noise and saw that you weren't in bed."

"Yeah, it was so hot and being squished between the two of you wasn't helping." Nico walks to the freezer to taker the cool towels. "Here, it'll feel nice."

Nozomi and Eli took the towel and wiped the sweat off of their body. They cooed in delight as the cold towel touched their hot skin.

Once they were done wiping, Nico handed them the cups of water.

"Thanks Nico."

"Thank you Nicocchi."

"No prob." Nico walks to the fan and turned it on. When she turns around, Nico sees that Nozomi and Eli were on the improvised bed and were waiting for Nico. Nico walked over there and slips in between them. _'Oh yeah, this feels way better.' _And so the girls fell asleep in this hot weather.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And done. It's sooo hot here in the West Coast that I had to write it down. In a way, this was a way to vent my frustration as I couldn't sleep well in this hot and humid weather. I hope that this damn heat leaves soon, cause I'm going crazy staying up late looking at my ceiling. Anyway, be sure to be on the lookout for my short prompts in the future. See ya.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
